


overexcited

by punchout



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Bottom Lee Jeno, Crying, Hybrids, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Knotting, M/M, Master Renjun, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchout/pseuds/punchout
Summary: jeno has a wet little problem whenever he gets too excited to see his master. renjun decides he needs a punishment.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 7
Kudos: 209





	overexcited

Jeno’s curled up on the rug in his master’s bedroom when he hears.

“Jeno? I’m home!”

His fluffy white ears twitch as he jerks out of his stupor, blinking hazily at his surroundings. Could it be? The sun is still shining brightly through the blinds, so it can’t be past four o’clock, and his master usually isn’t home until six.

“Puppy? Jeno, where are you? I’m home!”

Jeno takes a careful whiff of the air, before he smells his master’s lovely lavender scent and bounds down the hall, almost bouncing off the walls in excitement. He skids around the corner before his eyes go round and wide at the sight of master Renjun in the flesh, leaning against the doorframe as he toes off his his shoes. He really is home early.

Renjun beams down at him. “Jeno! Did you miss me, puppy? I finished quickly and they let me go before my shift ended. Isn’t that great?”

At hearing the good news, Jeno can’t hold back any longer and tackles his master, mouth hanging open as he rubs himself silly all over Renjun’s body, slobbering happily.

“Woah, puppy! You must be really glad to see me, huh?” Renjun laughs teasingly, kneeling down to give Jeno better access. Jeno can only whine contentedly in response as he begins to lick around Renjun’s neck and collarbone, wet and messy, his drool dripping down his chin, but he can’t help it. He missed his master so much. His tail thumps loudly against the floor, showing his emotions.

“P-puppy, my goodness, you’re a big boy,” Renjun grunts when Jeno begins to press his body against his master unconsciously as he tries to scent more of Renjun’s skin. His master always smells _so good,_ especially when he gets home. Or maybe it’s just because Jeno just misses him so dearly. Jeno wants to bury himself in that sweet, sweet scent. He can feel his mind leaving his body as he inhales more and more of that delicious lavender, the scent clouding his mind as he feels a tightness in his tummy loosening, and he’s _finally_ letting go and it feels so good-

“Jeno!” Renjun’s sharp voice jarrs Jeno out of his hazy thoughts. “Down, boy!”

Confused but eager to obey, Jeno drops down from his master immediately, whimpering at Renjun’s scary tone of voice. When he looks back up, he flinches at Renjun’s cold glare.

“ _Puppy,”_ Renjun scolds. “Look at the mess you’ve made.”

He gestures up and down his body. There’s slobber all over his neck and shirt. And worse yet- there’s a dark stain all over the front of his slacks, with a familiarly unpleasant stench.

Jeno blushes at the realization, looking in between his legs. Sure enough, not only has his knot swelled at the sight of his master, but his stupid cock is also dripping with piss.

Jeno has a little problem. Sometimes, when he’s too excited, or feeling any intense emotion, really- he tends to pee himself. Most often, though, it’s the former, and while Renjun had found it rather endearing at first, Jeno’s bladder quickly showed itself to be a problem, creating large messes when it was unwanted. Renjun has him signed up with a nice trainer named Donghyuck so that he can learn to control his cock at the sight of his master, but sometimes he really can’t help it, like right now.

His master continues to stare down at him, glaring, arms crossed. Jeno feels so ashamed. He tries to look back up at his master, giving an apologetic whimper, but Renjun only glares harder, shaking his head. “I come home early, excited to see my puppy after working so hard, only to have an untrained mutt pee all over me. Bad puppy.”

Jeno sniffles at the words, eyes beginning gloss with tears. He really can’t cry right now, and knows he has to be a good boy for his master, especially after misbehaving. So he holds the waterworks back best be can.

Unfortunately, the same can’t be said for his bladder. He’s so humiliated he starts to pee again.

“Jeno!” Renjun exclaims, shocked. Jeno yelps, equally as surprised, and makes a pathetic grab for his cock. The tightness around his knot makes him keen, and he begins to pee harder, spilling all over the floor, legs trembling.

He really is trying to stop, but- it’s a lost battle. The simulation to his hardness combined with the loose feeling in his tummy fill his mind with pure bliss, hips unconsciously humping the air. When the loose feeling begins to disappear, he opens his eyes (when did they close?) and sees that he’s finished emptying his bladder, too. There’s a yellowish puddle of piss right bye his very, _very_ angry master’s feet.

“Puppy.” The look in Renjun’s eye is dark. “I’m going to have to punish you.”

🐶

The punishment is 20 spanks.

At first, Jeno tries his best to be a good boy and take his punishment like he’s supposed to. Renjun chooses his favorite heart-shaped paddle to deliver ten firm blows to his bum, five on each cheek. Jeno takes each one as quietly as possible because good puppies don’t speak, and he doesn’t want to be gagged or muzzled too early into his punishment. It’s difficult because with each blow his cock rubs against his master’s lap, and he _knows_ his master can feel it, but he powers through.

On the eleventh, Renjun sets down the paddle.

Jeno looks up, whining confusedly. His master’s turning back around, but now he has something clutched in his hand. Jeno recognizes it immediately. It’s his favorite plug, which just so happens to be the thickest one they have. Whenever Jeno wears it, it’s impossible to even _think_ about anything else because the thing stretches him out so good and fills him so warmly. Usually, when Renjun’s home but can’t play, Jeno will sit by his feet and nuzzle his thigh, mouth hanging open happily as he drools and clenches around the plug nudged right against his happy spot.

“Puppy, you’re going to take the rest of your spanks with your puppyhole filled, okay?” Renjun says, but it’s not a question. It’s an order, and Jeno simply hangs his head low and raises his ass higher.

“Good, good boy,” Renjun says quietly, and Jeno warms a little at the praise.

His master’s hands pry his asscheeks apart, and Jeno clenches instinctively around nothing as the cool air meets his wet hole. A finger presses against the pucker, and Jeno forces himself to exhale.

“Puppy… you’re so wet and loose,” Renjun says quietly. Jeno stifles a moan as three fingers slide easily inside him, pressing against his walls but purposely skirting away from his sensitive prostate. “Such a good boy. Always keeping yourself ready to please master, hm?”

Jeno nods vigorously, clinging onto the sheets as he looks back at Renjun, but his master yanks out his fingers as quickly as they had come. “Let’s fill you up, puppy. I know how you hate being empty.”

Jeno barely has time to process as the plug is shoved into his hole, and he can feel his rim stretching around the widest part of the base as his heat swallows the remainder of the toy, the oval-shaped plug nestling itself comfortably between his cheeks. He moans at the fullness, unable to help it, eyes rolling back into his head and his legs shaking at the simulation. It’s not quite against his prostate, but it’s almost there. It’s on the edge.

Renjun’s coaxing him, running a hand through his hair. “That’s it, puppy. I’m gonna give you the rest of your spanks. Take it like the good boy I know you are, pup.”

The paddle’s back, stinging across one of Jeno’s asscheeks, but unlike before it jostles the plug inside Jeno, jerking against his sweet spot. He whines, feeling his cock ooze out precum and probably making another mess of his master’s pants (which had been changed since the earlier incident). He can also feel his knot beginning to swell again, which isn’t good- it usually means he’s close to his climax.

He tries to alert Renjun with a weak little whine, but Renjun’s busy landing another blow to his ass with the paddle. Jeno yips, the sting in his bum makes his whole body jerk. His eyes are definitely watering now, and even worse, the plug is now nestled right against his prostate.

“Thirteen,” Renjun counts lowly, massaging the affected cheek with his hand. “Just a couple more, pup. You’re gonna cum, aren’t you?”

Jeno sobs, nodding his head, ashamed. Renjun shushes him, rubbing one of his fluffy ears. “That’s okay, pup. Just this time, during the spanks, you can cum, okay? But _only_ today.”

Jeno just sobs again at the words, but now it’s from relief, tail wagging high in happiness. Renjun shushes him again before landing another blow, “Fourteen-” before Jeno arches his back with a moan and cums, red cock spurting all over Renjun’s lap and the sheets, spraying several long, thick ropes, all while he cries loudly in ecstasy. 

Jeno collapses weakly into the bed, his arms no longer able to hold him up. He can feel his entire body quivering from the intensity of his orgasm, his hole clenching and unclenching tiredly around the plug, even more sensitive after shaving off one climax. He can feel his dick pressed against Renjun’s lap, and not only is he still hard, but his knot hasn’t gone down in the slightest. If anything, it might have swollen more.

“That was good, pup,” Renjun’s voice is cooing. “But I still have some more spanks for you.”

So they continue. Jeno cums again at the sixteenth, and then again even harder on the nineteenth, that one especially pleasurable and shaking him to his core. By the twentieth and last spank, he feels dazed and exhausted from all three of his ejaculations, sniffling and whimpering and knot still hanging hard and throbbing between his thighs. He barely feels the sting and his dick jerks, but nothing comes out.

Renjun’s massaging his sore, reddening cheeks with his hands. “Oh, puppy, you did so good. Took your spanks just like the good boy I knew you were.”

Jeno tries to whine out his gratitude, but it comes out as a wet, pathetic little cry, and Renjun coos, helping him turn over.

Jeno feels his eyes filling with tears again as he finds himself face to face with his master as Renjun holds him in his lap. “There’s my good puppy,” Renjun says gently. He thumbs beneath Jeno’s glossy eyes where tears threaten to fall, but leaves the drool and slobber on his chin alone. “You did wonderful, puppy. I’m so proud of you.”

Jeno glows, and gathers his strength to pull himself up and leave a quick, wet kiss on Renjun’s cheek. Renjun laughs. “Thank you, puppy.”

And then Renjun’s eyes drop down to Jeno’s crotch. His eyes widen and the sight of Jeno’s hardness. “Oh, pup. Jen. I thought I’d given you permission to cum during your spanks?”

Jeno blushes. A smile tugs at the edge of Renjun’s lips. “Unless… you did cum already. Puppy’s just needy, and has too much cum. Is that right?”

Jeno’s hips begin to thrust up at their own volition as he whimpers and begs in his master’s lap, body beginning to tremble at the mere thought of having his knot touched. Renjun just plants a kiss to Jeno’s forehead. “Okay, okay, puppy. We can do that.”

Jeno’s hands instinctively ball themselves into little paws as he keeps them right above his chest and out of the way of his master, who wraps a firm hand around his cock. Jeno twitches at the stimulation, mouth hanging open with pleasure and head lolling backwards.

“Puppy… my goodness. Your cock gets bigger every time I hold it, I swear. You’re such a big boy!” Renjun’s grip tightens, and Jeno cries, legs kicking weakly and toes curling. His master’s hands feel so good.

“Okay, puppy…” And Renjun begins to jerk his hand up and down Jeno’s cock, the slide wet and messy as he rubs in the cum from Jeno’s previous orgasms. Jeno yelps and jerks at every downstroke, Renjun’s nimble fingers tracing a vein from the head of his cock to the top of his knot, not quite stimulating it yet. He’s leaking precum like a faucet, droplet after droplet oozing out of his slit and dripping down the bluntness of his tip and sliding down the shaft where it’s added to his master’s makeshift lubricant.

Jeno mewls pathetically when he jerks again and feels the plug still inside him jostle against his prostate, and he’s reminded of the fullness still stretching his hole. Overwhelmed, he begins to cry again, ears twitching and paws shaking as he struggles to keep still in his master’s lap and not thrash away, like a good puppy. He wants to be good so badly.

Renjun begins to pick up his pace, grip tight around the head just as he knows his puppy likes, and then reaches over with his other hand to gently massage Jeno’s full and sensitive balls. Jeno loves that, nearly crying out in pleasure as he spreads his legs wider for his master, choking out sobs and trying to otherwise keep still.

“Feels good, doesn’t it, puppy?” Renjun asks sweetly, watching his puppy do his best to nod to the best of his abilities, with the haze in his eyes and the pleasure clear all over his body- in his pink cheeks, little paws that he doesn’t know what to do with as they’re just perched cutely over his chest, and his shaky little legs hanging in the air, toes curling. Renjun loves it when he can make his puppy feel good, because when his puppy feels good, he shows it, and that makes for one happy master in return.

Only when his puppy is being a good boy, though.

“You took your punishment well, puppy. You’ve been so good.” And with that, Renjun moves his hand past his puppy’s shaft to squeeze at his swollen, tight knot.

Jeno howls with pleasure, and it’s only when Renjun brings is other hand to cup around the other side of Jeno’s thick knot that his puppy finally busts his load, mouth dropping open in a perfect ‘o’ as his hips hump into his master’s fist, spurt after spurt of cum spewing from his cock and dripping down Renjun’s fingers. 

Renjun continues to smile as his puppy’s orgasm drags along- Jeno’s knot orgasms are significantly longer than his anal or nipple orgasms, the longest one going for nearly forty seconds. He remembers that day his poor puppy was too weak to get up for several hours following, and was so dazed for the rest of the day that he couldn’t stop drooling and his eyes were glassy and his rosy cheeks seemed to be constantly blushing. he had been so clumsy too, wobbling around the house and needing his master’s assistance for every little thing.

Luckily, this one isn’t as intense as that one. It’s over in about nine seconds, and Renjun’s cooing, stroking his puppy’s fluffy ears as he pants, finally relaxing, before Jeno’s eyes suddenly shoot open in horror.

“Puppy? Jeno? What-”

And then Jeno’s crying out in embarrassment as another stream begins to push itself from his cock. This time, it’s not the opaque white of his cum, but a translucent yellow. He’s peeing, again- probably from the intense pleasure from his orgasm.

At first, Renjun is shocked. Puppy has peed from being happy to see him or from being frightened during a movie, but never from orgasm. This is a first.

But when Jeno begins to cry again, whimpering as he makes some pathetic reaches for his cock with trembly little paws, Renjun’s heart softens. He’s even shaking his head no as he sobs, clearly ashamed and embarrassed. He’s really trying to be a good boy for his master, even if he can’t help it.

So Renjun just coaxes him through it, pushing his puppy’s sweaty hair away from his forehead. “No, no, puppy, it’s okay, it’s alright. Just let it out. It feels good, right? Just let go, that’s it. Push it all out. You’re doing so good for me, puppy.”

When the last little squirts of piss are gone, Jeno’s openly crying into his hands, shaking with humiliation. He’d taken his punishment so well, was even treated with a handjob after, and _this_ was what he returned his master with? Doing the exact same thing he’d been punished for? Another sob wracks through his body. He’s been _such_ a bad boy.

“Jeno, baby, please don’t cry,” he hears his master plead, and then his hands are being pried away from his face. “Puppy, you did so well for me. You’re such a good boy.”

Jeno sniffles a little, then hiccups. His hands are still a little shaky from cumming so hard, but his master holds them steady anyways, helping him to a sitting position.

He flinches from the plug, and his master’s eyes widen. “Oh, pup, let me clean you first, okay? And then we can talk about what happened back there, I promise. You did nothing wrong. You’re not getting punished again.”

Tentatively, Jeno nods, and his master smiles. “Good boy.”

Renjun carefully removes the plug from Jeno’s hole, before washing him down in the tub. He lets Jeno sit sleepily in the warm water while he swaps out the sheets before coming back to the bathroom to dry off his puppy. Jeno is drowsy from their activities but does his best to stay awake so his master can talk to him when they’re finished.

They’re settled in their shared bed a few minutes later, Jeno curled against his master, content.

“Puppy,” Renjun starts carefully. “I’d like to implement a new rule.”

Jeno ears perk up. A new rule? He loves following and obeying all of his master’s rules, but he hopes it’s not too long because those kinds of rules confuse him sometimes.

“If we’re having playtime…” Renjun says slowly, “and you pee, then... that’s okay.”

Jeno’s eyes go wide. It’s okay… to pee?

“Don’t get mixed up, puppy,” Renjun warns. “You are still _not_ allowed to pee when I come home, and you say hello, and you are _not_ to pee when we watch movies together. Understand? Only when we have our special playtime together. I’ll let teacher Donghyuck know about this new rule too,” he adds as an afterthought. “Got it?”

Jeno nods happily before licking a long, sloppy wet stripe up his master’s cheek. Renjun laughs, pulling his puppy in and letting him nuzzle at his neck. “Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
